


Team KRWN Volume 1

by TheGreatKamina



Series: Team KRWN [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, Post RWBY Volumes 1-5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatKamina/pseuds/TheGreatKamina
Summary: Our Story here Begins with cameos from Team CVFY (coffee), frequents of Team(s) Ruby, and JNPR, my OC Team KRWN, among others in flashbacks or in future Volumes, there will be future scenes involving a certain dusty old Qrow. Join these characters in a Fanfiction of it's own timeline, which for the most part follows cannonical timeline of RWBY. keep in mind this is just a FanFic, and don't judge too harshly. Do let me know if you want certain things in future chapters, i will get back with you asap. for now please enjoy Chapter 1 of volume 1! Who is Team KRWN? find out in chapter 1 as it begins with them and Qrow. *Note: the depictions of all said characters are 18 and older in this AU.





	1. The Fall Maiden's Fall

Our story begins with Team - Ah there they are now! May i introduce Team KRWN Lead by a brooding cat-"Hey! Just cause i don't smile doesn't mean i brood," said Jared Knight, "And for the record, I'm a Cat fauns, not just some cat; Who do you think i am?" Ignoring him for now, we have Amber white. "Who are you talking about, Jared?" Amber asked. Niklaus Fern is the loud mouth brawler who easily could start a fight. "Jared, we need to keep Eyes on the Fall maiden." Niklaus said. and the regal one is Ronald Roland. "Should we contact Qrow Team?" Ron asked. "oh for the- Team KRWN, get a move on! Your job is to Watch Amber, the fall maiden. If she falls, our mission- no all of Remnant will be in peril if the "Queen gets her hands on the fall maiden's powers. so focus. Stay on target." said a certain dusty Qrow. "On it!" I said. "And, Jared, you know you guys aren't helping me sober up." Qrow said. "You're always drunk." I retorted. 

Nonetheless Team KRWN heads after the fall maiden's horse. "Ok, guys, here's the plan: we stay hidden, but keep following the fall maiden. If things hit the fan, our cover has no choice to be blown. our mission is this, protect the fall maiden from afar, and gather information on our enemies. We assist if necessary." I said as we followed by foot in trees. "Um, Jared, we're reaching the end of the thicket, nothing but farm land up ahead. " Said Amber White. "also, being around this maiden is confusing." Said a disconcerted Niklaus, "Nevermind that. she is being approached my some suspicious characters. " Ronald said. "Ron, You, Amber, and Niklaus stay there; I'm Getting a vantage point." I said, "Comms quiet for now." Thus Jared climbed into a tree, and looked through the scope of his rifle (which can also transform into a sword and shield/vice versa) loaded some lightning rounds just in case. "What is she looking at?" Niklaus asked. I moved my rifle to see. "No! Guys, break cover, she is under attack!" I said. " Go for the assasin boy, and the illusionist. I'll assist from here, get Qrow if possible. we provide backup til Qrow gets here.

Jared then fires the first round at a certain dust engraved brunette. "What!??" She asked as she dodged a small bolt of lightning. shortly after the fall maiden (Amber Fall) noticed that the little girl was an illusion. "Dammit!" Swore Emerald. "this is all your fault." Snarled Mercury. "Shut up, we need to get her surrounded to take her powers. " Cinder said. "gotcha!" Said Niklaus as his pistol blades clashed with emerald's weapons. : "HEY!" Shouted mercury as he kicked towards Niklaus. "I'm your opponent." Said Ronald as he blocked with his massive blade. "Amber, Protect amber- I mean protect the fall maiden!" I said. "On it." Amber said as she blocked with her shield swiped with her short sword at Cinder. "Oh! You're getting in our way!" Cried an angered Cinder. " Oh, were we? You're getting in ours too." Amber shot back haughtily. "Get out of the way!" said the fall maiden as she made an attack on Cinder. Amber dodged out of the way of the fall maiden's attack. the blast knocked cinder off her feet. "I'm not falling for that twice." she vowed. 

Meanwhile, Jared got out of the tree switching to close combat as he had his 'doppleganger' throw him. "Yahh!" I cried as i was propelled toward cinder, whom blocked my weapon. Jared then returned that block. "SO you were the ONE who shot at me!" said an Irate Cinder. "Me!?" Jared dodge rolled as he let another doppleganger take the hit. "SO what? don't act all cocky now," I retorted as i went for a retaliating blow. "Are you one of her minions?" I asked. "so what if i am?" Cinder replied and blocked another blow. Suddenly a sharp item whined as it flew by. "I've had it with you pests!"Cinder cried as she made a swipe at Amber. "Don't think so." I said as i blocked. Cinder swiped at Jared this time; and Amber blocked. Jared kicked upwards, knocking cinder down. "Get your weapon, and help niklaus, the fall maiden and i have this one." I told Amber. "Those eyes.." Cinder said as she smirked. "what are you talking about?" I asked. "You'll know soon enough." Cinder said as she then pushed back with her blade, knocking me off balance. "No you don't!" i said making for a grab as Cinder walked by. 

"Jared, Help the fall maiden!" Ronald said as he parried another shot from mercury. Niklaus took potshots at mercury as mercury jumped back. Amber faught Emerald, who was using her illusions to distract amber. I then made another swipe as cinder dodged and turned to face me. "Stop getting in my way!" Cinder cried. In the heat of battle Jared failed to notice the maiden whom had been rendered on her knees by a Rogue shot from Mercury. as Jared was blown back due to a close quarters blast of fire. "No!" i shouted. I could only watch as the chaos going on unfolded. emerald and mercury still in battle with the others. "Qrow, we need your help." I said "Get here asap." I relayed via earbud mic to scroll.   
Qrow happened to get there right as the fall maiden's powers were being stolen. "Sorry, Shows over!" Qrow said as he swiped at Cinder whom had to back off. As qrow forced Cinder, emerald and mercury to flee; he turned to Team KRWN: "Good thing i got here in time, You guys are pretty beat up!" Qrow said. Amber, Ron, and Niklaus made their way to Qrow and i. "It was close, but now we know she has pawns." Ronald said. " Good, now head on back to Beacon, I've got it from here. and, try not to get into any further fights on the way." Qrow said.


	2. The new students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 picks up with Team KRWN back at Beacon, where a new student is met. Who is she? and who is picking on velvet, a long time friend of Jared? What chaos will ensue?

"Let's Head Back, we're done for the day." I said. "Right , Let's not worry our friends." Amber White said. " Food, glorious food ahead! Next stop, Beacon!" Niklaus said. "You act like you haven't had food in days, we've only been gone a couple weeks. " Ron said. "Shall we get going?" Amber asked. " Amber," I said. "yes, Jared?" She asked. " That's not my hand you're grabbing." I mentioned. " I know Jared." Amber said softly. 

~~~~~~Back at Beacon

"I'd appreciate your attention, Mr. Knight." Professor Ozpin said. "Hm?" I asked, as my eyes were closing a little. "I'd like you to- Jared! Hey! Mr. Knight, Snap out of it!" Professor Ozpin said louder as he shook me awake. "Oh Right, the maiden incident. Um, we followed as the mission pertained. Then things hit the fan, we were assailed, the queen has pawns." I said. " I know," Said Professor Ozpin as he sipped his coffee. "Anything else?" "Well, i think they're planning something big." I answered. " I presume, Mr. Knight, they intend to Enlist, the White Fang, correct?" "Yes, sir. They made a stop there after half the maiden's powers were stolen. " I recalled. "You weren't double agenting i hope." Ozpin began. "There would be consequences. " No sir, I would never go back to the white fang. we only stopped there, because i heard noises, and i checked it out." I said. " yet, you and your friends got in an unplanned scuffle. " Said Ozpin as he showed his scroll to me. On Scroll: "Why are you here Traitor?" Adam asked as his wilt and blush crashed against Jared's Quiet Crest. "I'm following THEM; Why are you aiding them, I thought you had a grudge against humans?" Jared said. "None of your concern, YOU shouldn't have come back here!" said an angered Adam in a snarl." we don't have a choice right now. as for you, YOU were responsible for what happened back then i still blame you!"Continued Adam as he went for another swipe with his wilt and blush. "we were like brothers! We were going to usher in a new era for faunus! You and me!" Adam finished. While parrying i said " i thought that's what you said to her? Wasn't she closer? or perhaps she didn't like you the same." I said. "Don't get jealous on me! You were a member longer than her. You were my right hand man! Not only her running away, but you throwing the mission? do you know how much that Impacted the white fang and embarassed me?!" Adam erupted in fury. more sounds of metal clanging, and "No, I do not, but what i do know is that i left the white fang not only because your murderous ways, but because you only hurt those around you, Adam, Like you hurt her." I said. "Shut up, " Adam said, " We're done here! If i catch you around here again, you won't be so lucky." Adam said. "tell you what, the path you're going is unworthy of our cause. If you so much as hurt an innocent human, you will regret it adam. We're pulling out, good luck being a puppet." I snarled. as Jared and friends left an explosion was let loose by a mysterious woman. 

"How'd you find out about that?" I asked. " Mr. Knight, you are aware, that i keep a watchful eye on all my students right?" Ozpin replied simply. "I had no idea that things would transpire as such," I said. "But we could have saved the fall maiden. " "Mr. knight we mustn't fret on things that has gone before. for now, I'd like you and Ms. White, to return to your dorm with your team. " said Ozpin detatchedly. "Alright, Professor Ozpin." Said a slightly chaw-grined Amber. "Oh, and Mr. Knight before you go, I'd like for you to stay behind a bit. There's a new student I'd like you to meet." "but sir?" I asked. " I know, what i just said, just a moment of your time. it will be quick." Ozpin said. The door to the elevator closed behind amber as Jared sat back down. "so this new student, who are they?" I asked. "they'll be here shortly. " Professor Ozpin said. A few minutes later the elevator doors opened again. and out stepped a certain girl with a red hood. " Mr. Knight, meet Ruby Rose." Ozpin said. "over the next two years i want you to watch over her, and mentor her in certain aspects of being a hunter/huntress, while she is not in your group, you will be sparring with her." "Hiya, I'm Ruby." Ruby said as she awkwardly extended her hand. Just then Jared grunted in pain as hazy memories crossed his mind. "Are you ok?" Ruby asked. "I'm fine." i said. "that's a weird name." Ruby said. "that's not my name, I'm Jared. " I said as i straightened up. Jared then shook her hand. "Hey is that a high impact customize-able sniper rifle?" I asked. "yes, how'd you know?" Ruby asked. "I'm kind of a weapons nerd." I said. they then went to the elevator and descended down. "Do you like cookies?" Ruby asked. "Sure?" I said. " oh then we could be the best of friends!" Ruby said. the elevator dinged, and they exited. Jared and Ruby went their separate ways as they headed to their respective dorms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 had set up the intensity of the story, now we take a step down on the intensity, and school chaos ensues.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, has been, and will be chapter(s) of Volume 1, thank you for reading this work, and for your valuable time!


End file.
